Bonded Twice
by Ikisha
Summary: Rose has been through two adventures already, but she isn't through yet! When a mysterious visitor shows up at the palace at late hours, Rose is thrust into a whole new peril. This time, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and Mia will be joining her.Sequel to Roza Red
1. Chapter 1

**Third installment of my VA series! Hope you like this, please review. **

**Chapter 1: The New**

**Rose Pov**

_Journal Entry 3.7 9:30 P.M. _

_So a year has passed since the Snow White thing. Dimitri and I got married, much to Tatiana's dismay. A lot has happened in the past year. I came home to discover that Lissa and Chris had gotten engaged. They asked me to be her maid of honor, and Dimitri is the best man. Also, Mia found an interest in Eddie. She isn't so bad anymore, really. She still lives with Tatiana, but she isn't a stuck up, nasty little bitch anymore. She and I could actually be friends. _

_Lissa and Mia ask me, if I ever regret biting into that apple, because now, the doctor says, I can never have children. The poison from another world messed up my body. I regret that I can never make Dimitri a father, but no, I do not regret saving Snow. Someone once told me, if you don't try to save one life, you'll never save any. I'm proud of what I did. ~Rose Belikov_

* * *

'Bang Bang Bang'

I look up from my journal. Some one is at the palace doors. Why would someone be out this late, unless it is Mia? Lissa is here with me in the castle, so it can't be her. I sign my entry and close my small green book, placing it on a shelf, and head towards the library doors. I walk out of the library and with haste make down the red and gold carpet to the entry room where the big oak doors are sealed.

'Bang Bang Bang'

"I'm coming!" I call as I struggle to open the heavy doors. Wow Rose, you gotta start working out again. You're getting scrawny,' I tell myself. I thrust open the doors and pear out into the darkness, through the rain. A hooded character is standing there, soaked. "State your business."

"I am in need of shelter, and I wish to speak to her majesty, Princess Rosemarie Belikov," says a female Turkish voice. What is someone from Turky doing here?

"Come along, I am she," I say as I invite her in. The woman steps in, keeping her hood covering her face. She wears dark green riding pants, fitting as stalkings, and a dark green a shade lighter than her pants, and her hood is almost black, but is too, green. Her boots are a warn leather, black and healed. She looks up at me and pulls her head back, revealing dark brown locks, cut in layers, in a way I've seen boys cut their hair, and deep brown eyes. I gasp and back away from her.

"Why do you look exactly like me? Who are you?"

"In due time, Rose. I have urgent matters do discuss with you. Is there someplace private we could speak?"

"...The library."

"That will be fine. We will meet there, 6:00 A.M sharp. Now, if you don't mind, I have had a long and tiring journey.."

"Oh, yeah, right, I'll get you a room."

"Great, I've put my horse up in your stables."

"Uh...okay," I say mystified. I lead her up the stairs and show her to a room. What...the...Hell?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for the favorites/alerts! They were wonderful! I look forward to seeing more of them! Hope you like this, please review. **

**Chapter 2: The Old**

**Rose Pov**

_Journal Entry 3.8 5:45 A.M. _

_I can't sleep. I woke up early this morning around 5:00 and I just can't shake this feeling of uneasiness. Should we trust this person? How else am I supposed to find out why she looks like me? Dimitri doesn't even know about her yet. _

_When I looked at his peaceful, gorgeous face, I couldn't help but worry. How would he react to this? I couldn't disturb his sleep to voice my worries. It doesn't have to be a big deal. I guess, only time will tell what the future brings to us. My worries can wait until after breakfast. ~Rose Belikov_

* * *

I close my journal and set it aside as I pick at the food on a plate I had brought in. There are apple slices and oranges and pineapple and strawberries and then there is two slices of toast with peach jam. What? I'm hungry, so bite me! A girls gotta eat, no matter the circumstance! Half way through my small meal I heard the library doors open and in strides the woman, now wearing a dark blue outfit with grey tight pants. Where had she gotten the cloths? I hadn't seen her with anything when she arrived.

She sits down in the chair beside me and waits for me to speak.

"Lets start at the beginning. Who are you?"

"My name is Romaní in the language of Catalan."

"Catalan? Why not in Turkish? You have a accent from Turky."

"I dropped that name a long time ago."

"What does your name mean?"

Romaní smiles at me and shakes her head. "You are very curious aren't you? My names meaning is not important. I need your help. Will you help me?"

"I will listen first. What do you need help with? And why me?"

"Because Rose, this will eventually effect you and your husband as well. My husband has been abducted, and it is up to you to help me get him back. What do you know about The Russo-Japanese War?"

"..."

"I see, I thought you wouldn't know much, if anything at all. The Russo-Japanese War grew out of rival imperial ambitions of the Russian Empire and the Empire of Japan over Manchuria and Korea. Russians sought a warm water port on the Pacific Ocean, for their navy as well as for maritime trade. Vladivostok was only operational during the summer season, but Port Arthur would be operational all year. From the end of the First Sino-Japanese War and 1903, negotiations between Russia and Japan had proved impractical. Japan chose war to gain dominance in Korea. After discussions broke down in 1904, the Japanese Navy attacked the Russian eastern fleet at Port Arthur, a naval base in the Liaotung province leased to Russia by China, which led to war.

"The Russians were poorly organized and the Japanese defeated them in a series of battles on land and at defeats of the Russian Army and Navy shook Russian confidence. Throughout 1905, the Imperial Russian government was rocked by revolution. The population was against escalation of the war. The Empire was certainly capable of sending more troops, but the poor state of the economy, the embarrassing defeats of the Russian army and navy by the Japanese, and the relative unimportance of the disputed land to Russia made the war incredibly unpopular. Tsar Nicholas II elected to negotiate peace so he could concentrate on internal matters after the disaster of Bloody Sunday on 22 January 1905. Later on, a Peace treaty called the Treaty of Portsmouth was made. The war ended, but Japan and Russia still bore a grudge against each other." [Wikkipedia The Russo-Japanese War]

"...Well, that was a very nice history lesson, but what has that to do with anything?"

"The Japanese have captured my husband, in this grudge. My husband is Russian, like yours, but he wishes no ill will against the Japanese, he is a kind man, but the Japanese will see nothing of his release. They are blind by their hatred."

"Oh..."

"Tell me Rose, what would you do if it was _your _husband?"

"Dimitri? I'd do anything for him."

"Exactly. Now, will you help me?"

"First you have to tell me why you look like me?"

"That is another story for another time. Besides, I don't look exactly like you! I have at least ten years on you!"

"Very well, Romaní, I will help you, but I have to have my own companions."

"As you wish," she says and stands.

Looks like I've got another adventure!


End file.
